


talk enough sense

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [9]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: For the first time, Cosima's science has failed her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt.
> 
> Day 10 of 365

Science wont fix this. Science is too clinical, too clean. There's always an answer. Look long enough, there will be an answer. Years... or decades maybe. Centuries. But you'll find it. A cure. The solution. An answer.

But science doesn't know pain. Science inflicts pain, but it doesn't know it because it hasn't experienced it. Science doesn't know how to feel because it never is the one feeling. It inflicts feelings, not the other way around.

Science could probably find the cure to a broken heart, someday. Could have an injection, a mathematically perfect formula, could exact out the number of stitches for the heartstrings of each different specimen.

But science couldn't be able to cure this. Not this one. This one hurts like a black hole never discovered, like the middle of the sun undiscovered. This hurts in the way that no one would ever know, would ever be able to explain. Art would get close, and maybe music closer. But science? Cold, hard and perfect in its calculations? Could never understand this.

Whatever's going on right now... this is messy. She's gone and it hurts and it _can't be explained._ For once in my life, there's no explanations. She wasn't supposed to go – logic and science told me that. That _I_ was the vulnerable one. _Not_ her. That _I_ was ravaged by the disease, that _my_ lungs were riddled with holes like a rat-chewed sponge. That _I_ was seeping blood, leaking my life out onto tissue after tissue and clinically white and stainless steel surfaces everywhere I went.

She wasn't supposed to go. And science can't explain that.


End file.
